A Midnight Message
by winter lodge
Summary: Hanya satu hal yang mampu membuat Gilbert Beilschmidt berlari menembus hujan deras Sabtu malam-sebuah pesan dari Elizaveta Hedervary. AU/OOC/PruHun, AusHun/human name used


**a/n:** ah, halo, salam kenal semua *bows* ini adalah fanfic pertama yang saya publish di fandom ini sekaligus fanfic pertama setelah hiatus panjang saya. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna m(- -)m

Untuk fic ini saya memakai pair PruHun (OTP saya) ah, but slightly AusHun juga. Idenya saya dapat dari lagu Boku no Sonzai dari flumpool, nyesek banget lagunya :( Ah ya, mudah-mudahan ini gak OOC, kalo OOC tolong dimaapkan -.- dan btw ini fic AU.

Saa, minna, enjoy this fic.

* * *

><p>Sabtu malam tepat pukul sebelas, ketika hujan tengah deras-derasnya mengguyur satu tempat tertentu di salah satu belahan dunia ini. Alasan yang sangat tepat untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah setelah lelah dengan berbagai rutinitas harian, mungkin memanjakan diri dengan mandi air hangat atau tidur pulas di atas kasur yang empuk menjadi pilihan untuk menghabiskan malam yang santai ini, untuk menyambut pagi Minggu yang cerah. Namun, hanya ada satu hal yang mampu membuat seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt berlari menembus hujan deras Sabtu malam meninggalkan seluruh kehangatan dan kenyamanan di rumahnya.<p>

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Elizaveta Hedervary.

* * *

><p><strong>A Midnight Message<strong>

**Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

><p>"Ada apa memanggil malam-malam begini?"<p>

Pemuda bersurai perak itu setengah menyesali kata-katanya yang bernada sinis ketika ia tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari gadis yang diajaknya berbicara. Satu sudut dalam hatinya berdenyut nyeri, melihat gadis bersurai cokelat muda itu hanya diam dalam hujan, membiarkan terpaan dihidrogen oksida membasahi rambut, baju dan kulitnya. Gilbert menatap Elizaveta dari atas sampai bawah, dan ia sampai kepada kesimpulan bahwa Elizaveta sudah berdandan cantik sebelum berdiri di tengah hujan seperti ini.

Pemuda itu berdecak pelan, melepas jaketnya yang tahan air dan memasangkan jaket hitam itu pada tubuh mungil Elizaveta.

"Baju yang sedang kaupakai sekarang ini favoritmu kan," gumam Gilbert. "Sekarang lebih baik kita berteduh sebelum kau menghajarku dengan penggorengan karena membiarkan baju favoritmu rusak kelamaan kena hujan."

Sarkasme, memang. Elizaveta yang biasa akan langsung buka mulut, memprotes kenapa Gilbert lebih mengkhawatirkan bajunya dibanding dirinya. Namun Gilbert tahu, Elizaveta yang ini bukan Elizaveta yang biasa, sehingga ia tidak heran ketika Elizaveta hanya mengangguk lemah dan menurut ketika Gilbert membawanya berteduh di depan sebuah bakeri yang sudah tutup.

Untuk sekilas, zamrud bertemu dengan rubi.

"...che."

"..."

* * *

><p>"...apa yang Roderich lakukan padamu?"<p>

"Dia... Roddy minta putus."

"...oh."

* * *

><p>"Hanya 'oh'?" Elizaveta memicingkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, nyaris menyemburkan kristal air bening dari kedua ujungnya, melirik Gilbert tajam.<p>

"Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih _awesome_ ketika kau mengirimiku pesan singkat dan membuatku hujan-hujanan dengan _awesome_ begini hanya untuk menemuimu," Gilbert mengedikkan kepalanya, seringai khas muncul di wajahnya yang putih pucat. "Ternyata hanya minta putus."

"Kalau kau tak mau datang, ya tak usah datang. Sana pulang, mandi air hangat dan tidur pulas."

Gilbert mendengus. "Lalu jaketku?"

"Nanti aku cuci dan kembalikan padamu secepatnya."

"Tuh kan, kau memang butuh aku disini, berhentilah bertingkah sok kuat dan gengsian seperti itu..." Gilbert tiba-tiba mengubah nada suaranya, "..._obaka-san_."

Elizaveta tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"...bodoh kau."

Refleks Gilbert pun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

* * *

><p><em>Seringkali aku berpikir—kenapa harus Roderich, Eliza? Dia sedikitpun tak lebih <em>awesome_ daripada aku. Lalu kenapa harus dia?_

* * *

><p>Awan masih setia menumpahkan kandungan airnya ke muka bumi, dan jarum jam nyaris berimpit di angka dua belas. Lengan kukuh Gilbert melingkar di bahu Elizaveta, menjaga sang gadis agar merasa nyaman. Sudah nyaris sepuluh menit mereka hanya berdiri sambil terdiam, sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa.<p>

"Jadi..."

Gilbert yang memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"...apa yang dia bilang padamu? Pasti dia bilang begini, 'Kau ini berisik sekali, _obaka-san_. Kita putus' ya, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Elizaveta tak kuasa menahan senyumnya—ekspresi Gilbert yang konyol ketika menirukan Roderich barusan terlalu lucu untuk tidak ditertawakan atau setidaknya tersenyum karenanya.

"Wajah Roddy tidak seperti itu, tahu," Elizaveta mendorong bahu Gilbert pelan, senyumnya masih tampak canggung selayaknya senyum orang yang diajak tersenyum seusai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Memang iya, aku kan jauh lebih _awesome_."

"Cih. Lebih baik kau segera pergi ke dokter agar overdosis percaya dirimu itu dapat segera disembuhkan, kau bodoh."

"Lho, bukannya itu bagian paling _awesome_ dari diriku, hn?"

* * *

><p>Bagi Gilbert, tak ada senyum yang paling ingin dilihatnya selain senyum Elizaveta. Itulah sebab dari nyaris sebagian besar tingkah polah anehnya (dan sisanya tak usah ditanya, tingkah polahnya yang aneh-aneh itu seolah sudah tersemat dalam setiap asam deoksiribonukleat yang ada di tubuhnya) untuk melihat Elizaveta tersenyum padanya, meskipun seringkali yang Gilbert dapatkan justru hantaman sebuah penggorengan berjelaga di pipinya.<p>

Namun Gilbert tak pernah membenci penggorengan itu barang sedikitpun, karena ia sudah cukup bahagia mendapatkan perhatian dari Elizaveta yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman masa kecil-yah, meskipun bentuk 'perhatian' itu memang tidak lazim.

Dan saat ini ia bersyukur karena Elizaveta ada di sini—di sampingnya, membutuhkannya (oh ayolah, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Gilbert, sang pemilik ego dan harga diri setinggi angkasa, rela menembus hujan malam-malam hanya untuk menemuinya?) dan mempercayainya untuk memberikannya perlindungan, hanya untuk malam ini.

Hanya untuk malam ini—dan Gilbert sudah cukup bahagia.

* * *

><p>"Gilbert..."<p>

"Ya?"

"Kau belum mengembalikan novel yang kupinjamkan waktu itu, lho."

Manik rubi itu seketika melebar dalam soketnya. "Oh, iya. Aku belum selesai membacanya. Kupikir ceritanya cukup membosankan, makanya aku malas membacanya. Kuberitahu ya, aku yang _awesome_ ini bisa menulis cerita jauh lebih baik daripada novel cinta kacangan seperti itu."

Elizaveta terdiam sejenak sebelum melemparkan sebuah pandangan jijik kepada pemuda bersurai perak itu. "Aku tidak meminjamkan buku itu untuk kau kata-katai, Gilbert. Kalau kau tak suka bukunya, ya tak usah dibaca! Tak pernahkah kau mendengar istilah _'don't like don't read'_?"

Omelan Elizaveta barusan membuat Gilbert menyeringai kecil. "Aku hanya memberi kritik, Eliza. Kebanyakan novel roman selalu terpaku pada jalan cerita seperti itu. Tokoh utama wanita selalu jatuh cinta pada tokoh utama pria, lalu ada masalah menghadang dan bla bla bla... pada akhirnya mereka kembali bersatu meskipun sang tokoh utama wanita disakiti sedemikian rupa oleh tokoh utama pria—atau sebaliknya—mereka tetap ditakdirkan untuk hidup bahagia selamanya. Begitu kan? Aku sampai bosan dengan jalan cerita seperti itu. Malah kupikir sebaiknya si tokoh utama wanita ini menikah dengan figuran saja, itu kan akan lebih _awesome_—"

Gilbert tiba-tiba menggantung kalimatnya. Mendadak lidahnya kelu—menyadari apa yang ia bicarakan adalah situasi dirinya sendiri.

"—tapi hal itu jarang sekali terjadi, iya kan, Eliza?"

* * *

><p>Jika hidup Elizaveta adalah sebuah novel roman yang memiliki karakteristik seperti yang Gilbert sebutkan, maka kedudukan Gilbert di sana hanyalah seorang tokoh tritagonis yang tak tersorot. Memiliki identitas sebagai teman baik sang tokoh utama wanita yang selalu setia mendampingi dalam setiap masalah apapun yang dihadapi, dan diam-diam menyimpan perasaan khusus pada sang tokoh utama wanita. Tokoh seperti ini banyak yang berkembang menjadi tokoh antagonis, namun Gilbert tak tertarik untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang antagonis yang berusaha merebut Elizaveta dari Roderich. Bagaimanapun juga, Roderich adalah sahabatnya. Selain itu, Gilbert tak bisa membayangkan jika Elizaveta tak lagi mempercayainya. Maka dari itu, Gilbert memutuskan untuk tetap menjalani perannya sebagai sang tritagonis—yang baginya memiliki peran lebih <em>awesome<em> dari tokoh utama manapun.

* * *

><p>Hujan belum menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti, sementara sebuah Rolex yang melingkar di lengan Gilbert menunjukkan bahwa pergantian hari sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu. Gilbert menghela napas, bajunya sudah hampir kering. Mereka berdua masih duduk di atas trotoar, bersandar pada tembok bangunan bakeri. Belum berpikir untuk beranjak. Meskipun dari tadi yang mereka lakukan hanya bercakap-cakap tak tentu arah.<p>

Tiba-tiba Gilbert merasakan tarikan pada ujung lengan kausnya.

"Ada apa, Eliza?"

"..."

"Eliza, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Aku..." suara Elizaveta berubah parau, berbeda jauh dengan suaranya ketika membicarakan novel barusan. "...tidak ingin putus dengan Roddy, Gil..."

"..."

"...aku egois ya?"

* * *

><p>"...ya, kau egois, Eliza,"<p>

"..."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, kok."

* * *

><p>"Uh—hiks."<p>

Suara isak kecil. Gilbert tahu, Elizaveta sudah siap menangis sejak Gilbert datang, namun gadis itu juga memiliki ego yang tak kalah tinggi dengan Gilbert. Gadis bermata zamrud itu selalu menjaga _image_-nya sebagai gadis yang kuat di hadapan siapapun, namun bagaimanapun juga, Elizaveta memiliki perasaan layaknya seorang gadis. Elizaveta memiliki banyak topeng—dan Gilbert melihat topeng-topeng Elizaveta lebih banyak daripada siapapun. Gilbert mengangkat tangannya dan mendaratkan telapaknya di atas ubun-ubun Elizaveta, mengusap surai-surai cokelat muda itu lembut.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Kau terlihat tidak _awesome_ ketika menangis, namun akan lebih tidak _awesome_ lagi kalau kau tidak jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri," gumam Gilbert. "Ya, Eliza?"

Perkataan Gilbert barusan sontak membuat Elizaveta menangis semakin keras. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bahu Gilbert, membasahi lengan kausnya yang sudah hampir kering. Gilbert menghela napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan mengusap rambut Elizaveta dengan tangannya.

Tangis Elizaveta yang semakin keras merupakan invers dari hujan yang mengguyur—kini hujan mulai reda dan hanya menyisakan titik-titik kecil air jatuh dari awan. Awan gelap yang berkumpul pun mulai berpencar, memberikan tempat kepada sang bulan sabit untuk memancarkan cahayanya. Lengkungan bercahaya itu tampak sangat indah bercahaya di tengah langit yang gelap, dan Gilbert menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh detik untuk menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Hey, Liz!" seru Gilbert. "Hujannya sudah berhenti. Dan coba kau lihat bulannya—indah sekali ya, rasanya seperti tersenyum pada kita, _awesome_ sekali kan?"

"...hiks—"

"Makanya, kau juga harus tersenyum padanya dong!" Gilbert menyeringai lebar. "Karena yang kutahu, Elizaveta Hedervary itu gadis yang lebih _awesome_ daripada bulan!"

"...cih..."

"Kesesesese..."

"...gombal."

* * *

><p>Gombal adalah sebuah kata yang masuk daftar hal-tidak-<em>awesome<em> versi Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert tak peduli kalau Roderich seringkali menggombali Elizaveta setinggi langit—dengan bahasa-bahasa musiknya yang tak Gilbert mengerti—sehingga bisa mengambil hati gadis itu, namun pemuda bermanik rubi itu tak pernah berpikir untuk menggombal dengan kata-kata semanis madu.

Karena baginya, mampu berkata manis tanpa realisasi itu adalah hal yang tidak _awesome_.

"Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia," atau "Aku akan melindungimu sampai akhir hayatku," adalah kata-kata yang butuh pertanggungjawaban berat di kamus seorang Gilbert. Karena itulah, kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kejujuran.

Dan kalau ia bilang Elizaveta lebih _awesome_ daripada bulan, berarti memang iya.

* * *

><p>"...Gilbert..."<p>

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini..."

Kembali sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah putih pucat itu. "Aku tahu aku memang _awesome_, sudah banyak yang bilang begitu, jadi tak perlu berterima kasih. Nanti siang cobalah kau berbicara dengan Roddy-mu itu, mungkin saja tadi itu dia sedang khilaf atau apa. Oke?"

"Tentu, pasti akan kulakukan."

"Jadi kalau begitu masalahnya sudah selesai, ya!" Gilbert berdiri tegak, lalu menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Kuantar kau sampai rumah—"

"Gil,"

"Ya?"

"Aku bersyukur punya teman sepertimu."

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert, terkadang aku pun bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri<em>_—__mengapa__aku jatuh cinta pada Roderich dan bukan padamu._

* * *

><p>"Tentu saja, siapa sih yang tak senang punya teman <em>awesome<em> sepertiku?"

**FIN**

**PS:** Oke alurnya ga jelas. Oke judulnya ga nyambung (ketauan males nyari judul). Oke ini OOC. Saya tau, kok. *headbang ke kasur*Btw dihidrogen oksida itu H2O, nama resmi (?) nya air. Kalo asam

deoksiribonukleat itu DNA (deoxyribonucleat acid). Ya kali reader ada yang ga tau *whacked* eh tapi kalau saya salah benerin yah. Saya udah melupakan apa itu yang namanya kimia hahaha.

**PPS:** Fic ini selesai di sela-sela waktu ngerjain PR Bahasa Jerman yang sumpah pengen saya lempar ke Ludwig terus suruh dia kerjain (Es tut mir leid, Frau Nur, saya emang murid tidak awesome). Makanya, review ya. #okeganyambung

**PPPS:** Nulis fic ini bikin saya tiba-tiba pengen nonton Fujoshi Kanojo lagi =w= #ganyambungseason2


End file.
